headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Thailand
Thailand '''(Thai: ประเทศไทย / Prathet Thai) is the 42nd character in the game and was added with South Africa and Austria in Update 2.3. He has red hair, gooks, and a very short nose. His Ground Shot (Giant Meteor Shot) could be considered as the best Ground Shots in the game. Appearance He has red hair going down the back of his head, closed eyes, white skin, a small nose and also a closed mouth. Power Shots Air shot: Meteor Shot Thailand's Power Shot while he is in the air, is called the Meteor Shot. Thailand's air shot is a simple straight-line shot, but with several small meteors which fall straight down from the sky. He will say: "Meteor." If you get hit by one of those falling meteors, the after effect on you will be the same as with Brazil's Power Shot; your controls will be switched. This means that if you press left, you will move right and vice versa. These meteors can sometimes prevent you from jumping. You have to dodge the meteors to have a greater chance to stop the shot and is easy to counter if you dodge the Meteors. Power Shot Duration: '''2s Ground shot: Giant Meteor Shot Thailand's Ground Shot, the Giant Meteor Shot, is considered a much better shot than his Air Shot. He will say: "Huge meteor." A giant meteor will fall straight down out of the sky. Because it is this big, it's hard to avoid getting hit. When you get hit, you will get launched into the sky and fall down later. Then, a comet with the ball will come out of the sky from the upper corner of Thailand's side, and it will diagonally fly towards your goal. If it goes past you, Thailand scores scores. The comet flies towards the goal at the same time as when you fly into the air after you got hit by the giant meteor, so there is a chance that your character hits the comet on its way to the goal. When this happens, you will disappear and the ball will bounce away randomly. Power Shot : 3s Counter Attack: Comet Shot Thailand has a special Counter Attack, just like Greece, Denmark, Luxembourg, and all characters after Colombia. You could see Thailand's Counter Attack as the meteor version of Poland's Power Shot. You could also see it as Thailand's Air Shot, but without the falling meteors. Thailand shoots a meteor, containing the ball, in a straight line. When it hits the opponent, he will explode. Counter Attack Duration : 2s Costume: Antennae Costume Thailand wears an SS Rank Costume that fills around 50% of his Power Bar every 5 seconds. This Costume looks like some kind of a machine. Unlock Requirements Win the first place in the Major league without using Dash. To unlock him instantly, you must pay 4,100,000 points. This can be considered easy with a good character, as dash is not as important of a thing that you need to use, unlike for example, Jump or Kick. History Trivia * He is the fourth Character in the game with red hair. The other ones are Argentina, Mexico, Denmark, Croatia, and Finland. * He is the first Southeast Asian character. The others are Singapore, Indonesia and the Philippines. * He is the 8th Asian character in the game. * He is the boss in Stage 9 of Death Mode. * He is the second character with the Power Shot after effect that switches the other player´s controls. The first is Brazil, and the third is India. Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Closed Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.3 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Fire Characters